Trouble
by QueenRandomCandyCorn
Summary: The lovely Ouran High School Host Club is having a summer party. When a little green monster shows up in Kyouya's eyes, something happens. One shot M-Rated  MAJOR UPDATE :D


Trouble

It all started with a simple 'accident'. It created a spark with the ladies, but ignited a flame with the two involved. Little did they know, it was all a set up to get them in bed with each other.  
>It began in the gardens of Ouran Academy. The handsome boys (and one lovely female) of the Ouran High School Host Club were showcasing the new marble fountain that Tamaki's father had bought to further beautfy the grounds. It was a warm summer day, allowing the club members to show off their beautiful bodies.<br>Haruhi was entertaining a few new guests, and was telling them the story of how she came to be in the imfamous host club. She also told them of a few accidents that made her time here enjoyable.  
>Honey-Senpai was sitting next to Mori-Senpai as one of the regular females fed him a strawberry shortcake she baked herself. Mori-Senpai made sure to remind Honey to brush his teeth after.<br>Hikaru and Kaoru were playing up their 'brotherly-love' act, as usual. Today, it was Hikaru being jealous of a girl that Kaoru hardly glanced at. He cupped his cheeks and looked into the younger twin's eyes, his own filling with tears. Kaoru reassured him that the girl was nothing, and could never replace his beloved brother.  
>Tamaki smiled as the ladies around gave all their attention to him. He ran his fingers through his blond hairs, getting the sighs and smiles he so desired. One of the females asked him if there were going to be having a party soon. The boy slipped his fingers under her chin and smiled at her, saying that they should have a 'private party'. The girls squealed with delight, bringing a new smile to Tamaki's face.<br>Kyouya stood by the new fountain, inspecting it for cracks and improperly installed objects. He sighed and looked at the others. He wasn't evnious of the other club members, but envious of one female in particular; the girl Tamaki was flirting with. The dark haired male clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Kyouya could feel his blood pressure rising.  
>The other members looked over and knew it was time to begin their plan. After a moment, the bell rang, and the ladies got up and walked away from their hosts. Mori-senpai handed a ripe yellow banana to Honey-Senpai. "It's good for you." He said in his rough voice.<br>Honey-Senpai smiled and peeled the banana. "Ok, Takeshi!"  
>Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Haruhi and wrapped their arms around her.<br>"Haruhi, let's get married!" They chanted in perfect unison, and multiple times.  
>Tamaki looked over at the boys and glared at them. "You shall never marry my little girl!"<br>Haruhi sighed and tried to shrug them off, but they kept their grip. "Why do you antagonize him? I just don't understand."  
>The tall blond teen just about burst into tears. "No, Haruhi! Don't react that way!" He began to run over to the trio, when, right at that moment, Honey-Senpai dropped the discarded banana peel under his foot.<br>Tamaki gasped and comicly slipped on the banana peel, all the way over to Kyouya, who had just looked up from his clipboard. He tried to get out of the way, but Tamaki collided into him, their lips touching first. The two boys fell into the fountain, making the pump sputter for a moment before it began again, pouring right ontop of Kyouya's head.  
>The other members looked at each other before running over to them. Tamaki and Kyouya's lips were still touching, but Tamaki quickly pulled away.<br>"I'm sorry, Kyouya!"  
>The black haired teen was silent looking down in the fountain. After a moment, he sighed. "Let's go get dressed, Tamaki. And you five-" He glared up at the others. "-clean up this mess, immeditatly." Kyouya rose from the fountain and helped Tamaki up. The pair walked off quickly as the others began to clean.<p>

Tamaki pulled his white shirt off as soon as they walked into the third music room. He walked towards the windows and began to close them. As Kyouya looked over, the sun caught the thin layer of water on Tamaki's skin. The slight bit of liquid made his skin shine beautifully. Tamaki looked over his shoulder at the other teen, then looked back to the windows. "Look, Kyouya, I'm sorry about that kiss. It was-"  
>"You don't have to apologize, Tamaki." Kyouya said walking closer to him. The blond haired teen shook his head and blushed. "Really, it was an accident. I really didn't mean to kiss you."<br>Kyouya gave Tamaki a sideways glance. "Would you ever mean to kiss me?" His tone was ambiguous, Tamaki couldn't make heads or tails of it.  
>He softly blinked. "What do you mean?"<br>"I knew it was an accident. Ever since Haruhi came here, you haven't cared about me, haven't payed attention. 'Haruhi this' and 'Haurhi that.' I'm tired of it." The black haired teen glared at the other male in the room.  
>Tamaki's gaze dropped to the floor. "So, you've noticed...Kyouya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just..." His voice trailed off as he shifted his feet.<br>The other male turned around and clenched his fists. "I'm quitting the club. I've been thinking about it for a while, and you've just helped make my final decision."  
>Tamaki's violet eyes widdened. "Ky-Kyouya. You can't quit the club. We're a family. I-"<br>"You've chosen your 'daughter' over your 'wife.' I hope you're happy with your choice." He began to walk off, but then something caught the sleeve of his shirt.  
>"Kyouya, don't go. I couldn't handle losing you. We've been friends for 2 years now. To have you walk away so easy and leave me forever...I just couldn't bear it. Please don't leave me." Tamaki's voice was breaking, just as he felt his heart was inside. He fell to his knees, still holding onto the other boy's sleeve. "Haruhi doesn't mean much to me. Not as much as you. Please stay here with me." Tears slipped from his eyes, falling onto the white marbled floor.<br>The room was silent, with the exception of the tears coming from the Host Club's 'King'.  
>Kyouya looked at the the blond teen. He sighed and knelt down. "If you were a real king, you wouldn't cry over losing a subject. Come on, stand up." He pulled Tamaki onto his feet and looked at him. Once more, the male sighed. "You look terrible. Clean yourself up." He said, pulling out a hankerchief.<br>Tamaki took it and wiped his eyes with it. "Thank you, Kyouya."  
>"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed." He began to walk off, when Tamaki grabbed his sleeve again. Kyouya let out an exaspertaed sigh and looked back again.<br>"You're wrong, Kyouya. I would kiss you...if you asked me, that is."  
>The black haired teen's eyes widened slighty, then his lips formed a soft grin. "Would you, now? And, where would you kiss me at?"<br>Tamaki smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Anywhere you wanted."  
>"Would you mind me kissing you?" His pale arms wrapped around Tamaki's bare waist and pulled him against his own hips, roughly bumping into one another. "Not at all."<br>"I'm very gratful to hear that, my King." His fingers wrapped around the male's chin and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.  
>The blond boy's eyes qiuckly fell shut as he gave into the kiss. He slightly opened his mouth and let Kyouya's tongue slip in. Tamaki's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling the dark haired boy closer.<br>Kyouya pulled away from the hot kiss and began to peck at his soft neck. His lips quickly nipped at the flesh, leaving soft pink marks.  
>Tamaki rolled his head back and softly moaned, keeping one hand around Kyouya's neck and the other the other holding the back of his head. He softly bit his lip as the other teen nipped at his collarbone. Tamaki opened his mouth and softly moaned out the other's name.<br>"Aaahh, Kyouya." He took a step back, causing him to trip over his wet shirt. Tamaki's arms wrapped around his neck, making Kyouya fall with him. The two teens fell against the floor, the dark haired teen pinning the other down. He grinned and kissed Tamaki's neck again. Kyouya moved lower and kissed his collarbone, elicting a loud moan from the light haired teen.  
>Kyouya chuckled and moved lower on Tamaki's supple body. He kissed and pecked at his chest, making the boy moan and slightly squirm.<br>"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kyouya asked, his voice practically dripping with lust.  
>Tamaki slightly panted and shook his head. "No, but, we're moving really fast, don't you think?"<br>He pulled away and looked at Tamaki's strawberry red face. His lips pursed then he nodded. "I suppose you're right. What do you think I should do?"  
>The blond male wrapped his arms around the neck of his best friend. "Let's just kiss for a bit."<br>The other nodded and pressed his lips softly against Tamaki's. Softly, he bit into the blond boy's pink lips. Tamaki opened his mouth and allowed Kyouya's tongue to slip in once more. The two boys roughly kissed each other, until Tamaki softly pushed him away. He looked into those dark eyes and smiled. "Call me capricious and full of avarice, but I want more." Tamaki licked his lips and pulled Kyouya into another rough, deep kiss.  
>After a moment, the other teen pulled away and grinned. "I'm glad you want more, because I can't hold myself back."<br>Kyouya softly caressed his beautiful cheek and allowed it to make it's way down Tamaki's body, stopping right before his waist. Both of his hands came together and began to unbuckle the black belt holding up his black slacks.  
>Tamaki could feel his heart beating in his throat, like it would after you run or bike for a while. After Kyouya pulled his belt off, he could feel the dark haired teen unbutton his pants and pull the still wet cloth off his hips. At the same time, his white boxers were came down with the pants.<br>Tamaki's mandhood was now fully erect,thanks to Kyouya and his hard work. The black haired teen chuckled as he slipped a finger into his mouth, lubing it up for Tamaki. As he positioned his finger to probe Tamaki's entrance, the blond haired boy spoke.  
>"Wait, I'm almost completly naked and you still have all of your clothes on; this isn't right."<br>Kyouya chuckled and nodded. "Alright."  
>Tamaki reached up and started to unbutton Kyouya's wet, white shirt. The buttons easily slipped throught the hole and slid off Kyouya's pale skin. Tamaki's fingers traced along his soft chest. Kyouya smiled softly and bent down to kiss him. The blond boy wrapped his arms around the other's neck and softly kissed him back. Kyouya pulled away and slipped three fingers into his own mouth and began to re-lube it.<br>Tamaki's face began to burn. "Kyouya, I'm nervous."

The dark haired teen nodded. "Don't be. It's bound to hurt, so, if you start to feel pain, just bite my shoulder or tell me, okay?" He placed a kiss on Tamaki's stomach as he began to slip the first coated digit in. The blond haired boy softly moaned and tightened his grip around Kyouya's neck.  
>"Does hurt already?"<br>Tamaki shook his head. "No, it just feels different. I never thought-Ahhh!"  
>Kyouya slipped the next finger in and began to move them, almost as if massaging the inside of the blond boy's entrance. He softly kissed the elegant neck that was under him. "Don't worry; it feels better after a moment." He murmured softly, soothingly.<br>Tamaki's breath slightly hitched as the third joined its partners. He could feel the tight entrance being slightly stretched. Because of this, he softly moaned. There was a soft chuckle from the one who was on top. "Tamaki, you're so cute. I love you." He kissed down the boy's neck and began to suck. When Kyouya pulled away, there was a soft pink mark. After another moment of probing Tamaki with his fingers, he slowly pulled them out, resulting in a shiver from the boy underneath him.  
>"I'm about to enter you, okay?" The dark haired boy spoke, as if he were scared. He pulled his damp jeans off, showing his own erect manhood.<br>"I'm ready, Kyouya." Those sparkling violet eyes met with the stoic dark eyes of his best friend, and now lover.  
>Kyouya nodded and slowly began to push into him. Tamaki slightly moaned as he felt a growing pleasure in his nether regions. The head of Kyouya's penis slipped into him, casuing loud moan to escape him.<br>The dark haired male slightly gasped as he slipped deeper inside. The warmth raidiated around him.  
>Tamaki's breathing hitched again; he moaned and ran his finger nails down the soft pale skin of Kyouya's back. This small action made Kyouya moan and kiss Tamaki's neck.<br>Each of their actions had a reaction with the other, and was becoming a long change of events.  
>Kyouya would push in in and Tamaki would moan, breathing on his neck. The dark haired teen in turn dug his nails into the softly tanned hips he was thrusting into. The boy's back would arch, brushing against the pale skinned male. Kyouya would then slightly gasp and pant, kissing his soft and beautiful neck. Tamaki would then run his nails along Kyouya's making, causing him to moan and thrust again, starting the process over.<br>The two beautiful teen boys got into a perfect motion with each other. Acting, reacting; listening; responding.  
>Tamaki began to moan loudly as he could feel himself reach his highest point. He tried to say his new lover's name, but he just stuttered endlessly. His toes curled, making his feet cramp up, but also adding a new little pleasure.<br>Kyouya panted and nodded as, he too, began to reach his climax.  
>They panted and moaned in sync, getting louder and louder until the 4:00pm bell rang, signalling the end of their classes.<br>Kyouya collasped on Tamaki, the sticky residue from Tamaki pulling them together, keeping them in a bond that could never be broken. Metaphorically, of course.  
>Tamaki shut his eyes and began to stroke Kyouya's dark hair, smiling softly. He listened to his best friend's tired and content breathing.<br>They laid there for a while, just breathing and listening to each other's breathing for what seemed like hours, until, only a few minutes after the bell had rung, the third music room's doors opened.  
>The two teens turned their attention to the large group of girls that stood in the doorway.<br>All was quiet until Tamaki let out a soft, contented sigh.  
>Then, the crowd roared to life, squeals and crys; tears of both happiness and sorrow.<br>Kyouya looked at Tamaki and softly kissed him on his plump pink lips.  
>"My dear Tamaki, I do believe we have a bit of trouble on our hands." <p>


End file.
